JO
JO is Takotas Younger brother, he is a highly decorated Police Detective in the Trussain Police Force as well as second in command of the Trussain Intelligence Commision T.I.C. JO was created and belongs to Takota95 BIO Like is brother and sister JO'S birth parents were unable to care for him and were forced to give him up, he was later adopted by a nice family who cared and raised him. Later on when he found out about Takota and Infiniti he went out to look for them after finally succeeding he moved to the Capital of T-city of the Trussain United Union and has remained there ever since. Afterwards he started spending as much time as possible with his brother and sister of whom he missed so much. A few days after moving to the capital JO came along with Takota to see what he does and having an connection with his brother an later a fascination in policing he followed in brother foot steps where he remains to this day catching criminals and serving the community. Personality JO has a lot of similarties with is brother, but unlike is brother he is more open and speaks like crazy as well as being jumpy and full of energy. JO loves following in his brothers foot steps, he loves trying to help and is caring and sweat as well as very sensitive and unlike his brother he shows his emotions which from time to time drives Takota crazy who is trying to teach him to strict and humble, but instead Jo is jumping of the walls a running all over the place. JO also loves to Play Soccer and tennis and loves to compete with his siblings. Appearance JO is a Mixed breed like his brother and sister, he is part German sheperd and Dalmatian, he has the body of a German sheperd but with the fur and spots of a Dalmatian. He looks like an exact splitting image of his brother Takota, but JO is smaller and can be told more apart by his Orange colored eyes and Orange Bandanna as well as he has normal size teeth and claws unlike Takota who's teeth and claws are larger do to it his abnormality. Trivia Catchphrases "Lets Lock and Load"! "Sir Yes Sir"! "Criminals fear once JO appears"! Fears Birds Drowning fire (this is ironic because he fears fire, but his brother Takota can create it) Random After almost drowning at a pool, JO cannot be in any body of water without panicking. Due to his small size JO has been grabbed by large bird of prey and the end result was he developed a fear birds. Jo developed a fear off fire when he got trapped in a burning building during a hostage rescue and was later saved buy his brother Takota, and since then he will not be around any kind of fire without having reoccurring flash backs. I based Jo off of my brother who is similar to me but we completely different personalities. JO carries two 38 specials and a tech9 sub machine pistol, which he is vey skilled with, he can deliver one shot with one kill. Jo is one of the most high ranking police detectives in T-City, and his partner is his brothers best friend Freezer. Gallery Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups